


Schneeengel

by masked_madness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked_madness/pseuds/masked_madness
Summary: Teil des WeCanBeHeroes-AdventskalendersCastiel fragte sich bereits seit Jahrhunderten, was das für merkwürdige Wesen waren, die Groß und Klein überall so verzückten, aber er konnte einfach keine Antwort darauf finden.Was waren diese Schneeengel? Und wieso konnte er sie nicht sehen?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	Schneeengel

**Author's Note:**

> Gepostet für den WeCanBeHeroes-Adventskalender zum Thema: Schneeengel

„Schau mal, Mama, ein Engel!“  
Castiel hob den Kopf, legte ihn verwundert zur Seite und blickte zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das einige Meter entfernt auf der weißgeschneiten Wiese stand. Er beobachtete, wie das Mädchen lachte, wie seine Mutter lachte, es in die Arme nahm und Schnee von seinem Mantel klopfte.  
Aber er verstand nicht, wie konnten sie die Engel sehen? Seine Brüder, Schwestern und ihn? Sie wahrnehmen, hinter ihre Hüllen blicken und die Gnade dahinter scheinen sehen, ohne vor Furcht und Erhabenheit zu zittern, wie es Menschen seit Jahrhunderten getan hatten?  
„Ja, mein Kind, ein wunderschöner Schneeengel!“  
Ein Schneeengel! Was mochte das sein? Welche Spezies gab es dort, die Castiel nicht kannte und die ihm und seinen Geschwistern doch so nah zu sein schien, dass sie ein Engel war?  
Der Schnee knirschte unter den hohen Stiefel seiner Hülle, als er ein paar Schritte auf die Menschen zu machen wollte, wissen wollte, was es war, das die beiden Menschen so verzückte, aber sein Bruder hielt ihn zurück.  
„Lass die Menschen, Castiel, wir haben einen Auftrag zu erfüllen.“  
Und Castiel wandte sich ab von den Menschen und seiner Aufgabe zu und mühte sich, diesen Moment und den Funken ungehorsamer Neugier zu vergessen.

Es sollten Dekaden vergehen, bis Castiel wieder auf die Erde kam, bis wieder Schnee unter seinen Füßen knirschte und seine Schuhe lustige Abdrücke in dem Weiß hinterließen, ein Dreieck für den Fußballen, ein kleiner Knopf von seinem spitzen Absatz.  
Einen Moment, flüchtig und dünn, gab er sich der Freude dessen hin und drückte seinen Fuß immer wieder in den Schnee, wartend, dass all seine Brüder und Schwester erscheinen würden.  
Und dann hörte er es wieder, das Wort, das er schon fast vergessen hatte.  
„Seht doch nur! So viele Schneeengel!“ Castiels Kopf sauste nach oben, so schnell, dass ein Wirbel im feinen, schmalen Nacken seiner Hülle knackte.  
Aber das Wort klingelte in seinem Kopf, wie eine staubige Glocke, die einmal bewegt nicht mehr stillhalten wollte. Schneeengel! Er wollte sie auch sehen! Wollte auch wissen, was sie waren, woher sie kamen, wieso er sie nicht kannte, und wieso die Menschen so verzückt klangen, wenn sie davon sprachen!  
Aber er konnte nichts sehen, nur große, weiße Flächen kalten Schnees und Menschen, die lachten, den Schnee zu Kugeln rollten oder im Schnee lagen.  
Kein engelsgleiches Geschöpf, nur der Schnee.  
Waren sie für Engel unsichtbar?

Engel waren nicht oft auf die Erde gekommen, bevor die Apokalypse in Bewegung gekommen war – und so abrupt wieder gestoppt hatte – aber danach schwärmte sie nur so vor ihnen, fast genauso sehr wie der Himmel, auch wenn das Ereignis, das nie stattgefunden hatte, bereits Jahre her war.  
Castiel hatte eine Hülle gefunden, seine wahre, eine Hülle gefunden, in Form eines starkgläubigen Mannes, mit dunklen Haaren und blauen Augen.  
Er hatte im Verlauf der Jahre noch öfter von diesen merkwürdigen Wesen gehört, den Schneeengeln, meistens von Kindern, die spielend an ihm vorbei rannten oder auf eingeschneite Wiesen und Hänge stürzten – aber niemals hatte er das Glück gehabt einen zu sehen oder die Chance gehabt, jemanden zu fragen, was diese Wesen waren, die Schneeengel, die er nicht sehen konnte, auch wenn sie für alle anderen so selbstverständlich und überall waren.

In all seinen Jahren auf der Erde hatte es Blut gegeben, Kampf, Tod, Freiheit – und Dean Winchester.  
Der Mann wegen dem er die Erde dem Himmel vorgezogen hatte, wegen dem er rebelliert hatte, gekämpft und geblutet hatte, gestorben und wiedergekommen war.

Wegen Dean Winchester war er auf jede mögliche Art gefallen, die man fallen konnte – jetzt beispielsweise rücklings in den Schnee.  
Castiel blickte nach oben zu dem Geist, der ihn geschubst hatte und der über ihm blitzte und zuckte, ehe er sich kreischend auflöste, als Dean mit einem eisernen Schürhaken hindurch schlug.  
Es dauerte nur einen Moment, Zeit genug für Dean, ihn auf diese kämpferische, siegessichere Art anzugrinsen, die Castiel ein warmes, ziehendes Gefühl im Magen gab, bis der Geist wieder auftauchte.  
Aber kaum einen Augenblick später ging er in den von Sam entzündeten Flammen aus Salz und Spiritus auf und Castiel konnte sehen, wie die Seele in den Himmel fuhr, nicht mehr wütend und schreiend und rachsüchtig – sondern friedvoll.  
„Du bist ja ganz schön leicht von den Füßen reißen, Cas.“ Deans Grinsen war eine Spur weicher geworden, wärmer und Castiel atmete kopfschüttelnd aus, während er sich rücklings wieder in den Schnee fallen ließ.  
Er knirschte unter seinem Körper und Castiel hörte Deans warmes Frühlingslachen.  
„Schau mal, Sam, ein richtiger Schneeengel!“

Castiel richtete sich abrupt auf und blickte sich mit großen, weit aufgerissenen Augen um, ehe er Dean ansah.  
„Wo?!“  
Er wirkte verwirrt. Sam war mittlerweile neben seinen Bruder gekommen und blickte Castiel ebenso fragend an.  
„Was _Wo_?“  
„Wo ist der Schneeengel? Könnt ihr ihn beide sehen?“ Castiel blickte sich wieder um, aber er fand nichts Ungewöhnliches. Sie waren alleine, vor ihnen der verlassene, alte Friedhof, umringt von schneebedeckten Bäumen und Wiesen.  
Sein Kopf wandte sich von rechts nach links und wieder zurück, die Augen umher huschend um eine Spur auf dieses mysteriöse Wesen zu erhaschen, das er schon so lange zu sehen versuchte.  
Erst Deans Lachen brachte ihn von der Suche ab und er blickte ihn fragend an. „Was, ist er weg?“  
Deans Lachen wurde lauter, während er in den Kopf in den Nacken warf und sich seinen Bauch hielt und Castiel wurde warm in der Brust. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum Dean lachte, war er doch froh, ihn zum Lachen gebracht zu haben und er lächelte ganz automatisch.  
Sams Blick, erst amüsiert, vermutlich aus denselben Gründen, aus denen Dean lachte, glitt zwischen den beiden hin und her und er wurde wärmer, sanfter und er räusperte sich leicht.  
„Cas“, japste Dean in den letzten Zügen seines Lachens. „Du bist der Schneeengel.“  
Castiel legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete Dean mit tief gerunzelter Stirn.   
„Ich bin kein _Schnee_ engel, Dean. Ich bin ein _Engel_.“  
Dean schluckte mühsam das erneute Losprusten runter, ehe er sich nickend mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr.  
„Ja, Buddy, das bist du. – Warte.“  
Castiel beobachtete, wie Dean ein paar Schritte zur Seite ging, scheinbar mit den Armen Maß nahm und sich dann rücklings in den Schnee fallen ließ. Er war gerade soweit von Castiel entfernt, dass er noch Deans Fingerspitzen berühren könnte, wenn beide die Arme ausstreckten.

Dean lag der Länge nach im Schnee, halb versunken in der weißen Masse und blickte mit einem Grinsen zu Castiel.  
„Leg dich hin – genauso so – und jetzt _so_!“ Und Dean begann seine ausgestreckten Arme hoch und runter über den Schnee zu schieben, während er die langen Beine öffnete und schloss, öffnete und schloss.

War das wirklich normales, menschliches Verhalten?  
Natürlich, Dean Winchester war nach allem, was er wusste, dafür kein direkter Maßstab – aber…?  
„Ihr beide seid wirklich herzallerliebst.“ Castiel hörte das Grinsen in Sams Stimme, ohne es sehen zu müssen, aber bevor er reagieren konnte, sprach Dean bereits, der immer noch seine Arme und Beine über den Schnee schob.  
„Halt die Klappe, Sammy! Wann hast du das letzte Mal einen Schneeengel gemacht?“  
Castiel hatte sich wieder leicht aufgerichtet, um das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot verdutzt beobachten zu können und drehte sich dann aber abrupt zu Sam.  
„Ja, wann?!“  
Sam schnaubte ein nasales Lachen, wiegte kurz demonstrierend überlegend den Kopf von rechts nach links und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
„Ja, ist ja gut, ihr habt Recht.“  
Er ging auf Castiels andere Seite, nahm mit den Armen Maß, wie Dean, und ließ sich ungebremst nach hinten fallen. Er lachte, und schüttelte den Kopf, wodurch Schneeflocken seine langen Haare verklebten, ehe er auch begann die Arme auf und ab und die Beine zur Seite und wieder zurück zu schieben.  
Castiels Blick huschte von Sam zu Dean und wieder zurück, bis Dean sich zu ihm beugte und ihn in die Schulter knuffte.

Seine Augen flogen zurück zu dem Mann mit den grasgrünen Augen.  
„Du sollst das nachmachen, komm schon, so“, und er saß aufrecht im Schnee und flatterte mit den Armen.  
Auf Castiels Lippen erschien ein breites Lächeln, auch wenn er immer noch etwas unsicher war, was das bringen sollte, und er ließ sich zurück in den Schnee fallen, ließ seine Arme auf und ab über die kalte Masse schieben und spürte, wie er den Schnee vor sich her schob, während er ihn mit den Beinen auseinander drückte und die Fläche unter sich glatt und tief drückte.  
Er konnte spüren, wie Deans lächelnder, warmer Blick auf ihm lag, drehte den Kopf zu ihm, während er weiter Arme und Beine bewegte, und erwiderte das Lächeln fröhlich.  
Er wusste nicht wirklich, was das sollte, oder wie man so Schneeengel machte, aber Dean hatte seinen Spaß dabei, also wollte er es auch versuchen. Und er freute sich, dass Dean fröhlich war.

„Sehr gut, genau so.“ Dean nickte, robbte dann etwas zum Ende seiner Bein-gemachten Schneekuhle, machte einen großen Schritt daraus und kam aus der Hocke etwas ungelenk auf die Beine.  
Während er sich umdrehte, klopfte er festgedrückten Schnee von seiner Jeans und seiner Jacke und stellte sich zwischen Sams und Castiels Platz im Schnee, die Hände ausgestreckt, um ihnen aufzuhelfen.  
Sam war bereits ebenfalls zum Ende seiner Beinkuhle gerutscht, platzierte die Füße vorsichtig außerhalb und ließ sich von Dean hochziehen.

Castiel beobachtete das, rutschte ebenfalls vorsichtig zum Rand, ließ sich von Dean dabei Anweisungen geben, wo er seine Füße platzieren musste, und sich dann ebenfalls nach oben ziehen.  
Deans Hand war nass von geschmolzenem Schnee und kälter als seine eigene; Er hätte sie gerne noch einen Moment festgehalten.

Aber Dean begann bereits, den Schnee von seinem Mantel zu klopfen, während er ihn herum drehte, sodass er auf die Mulden im Schnee sah, die sie geformt hatten.  
Castiel genoss still, wie Deans Hände über seinen Körper und seinen Mantel fuhren und ihn vom Schnee befreiten, während er die Formen sondierte.  
Aber er verstand es nicht.  
Sein Blick drehte sich zu Dean, der neben ihm stand und ebenfalls auf den Schnee sah. Er wirkte fröhlich dabei – und Castiel _verstand es nicht_.  
Sein Kopf klappte zur Seite und seine Augen huschten von Deans Gesicht zum Schnee und wieder zurück.  
Dean bemerkte es, grinste schief und stieß Castiel leicht mit dem Ellbogen an.  
„Das sind sie, deine Schneeengel. Drei Stück.“ Und er deutete auf jede Mulde.  
„Das sind nur Abdrücke im Schnee.“  
„Nein, das sind _Engel_ -Abdrücke im Schnee.“ Dean legte seinen Arm um Castiels Schulter, kam mit seinem Gesicht nah an seines, um denselben Blick zu haben, und deutete auf die Mulden.  
Castiel musste sich konzentrieren, um zuzuhören, das Gewicht von Deans Arm um seine Schultern war so angenehm und er spürte, wie Deans Atem sein Kinn streifte, er lächelte.  
„Die Arme, das sind die Flügel und die Beine sind das Gewand.“  
„Gewand?“  
„Die Kleider, Cas, Engelskleider, du weißt schon. Große, weiße Roben.“  
„Engel tragen keine Roben – oder Gewänder, ich, beispielsweise, trage einen Trenchcoat.“  
Er hörte Sam hinter ihnen lachend prusten und auch Dean fuhr sich amüsiert mit der Hand über Mund und Kinn. Als er seinen Kopf drehte, berührten sich fast ihre Nasenspitzen.  
Castiels Blick huschte einen Moment über Deans Gesicht, die Sommersprossen, die Nase, die Lippen, ehe er ihm wieder in die grünen Augen sah. „Die Flügel sind auch viel zu klein.“  
Deans Lippen zogen sich in einem breiten Grinsen nach oben, sodass sich die kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen bildeten, die Castiel so gerne sah; Es hieß Dean war wirklich fröhlich.  
„Das wissen Menschen aber nicht, Cas – also,“, Sein Kopf drehte sich wieder zu den Muld- zu den Schneeengeln. „die meisten zumindest. Und für die meisten Menschen sehen genauso Engel aus. Flügel und Gewänder.“  
Castiel legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief und dachte einige Momente darüber nach.  
Schneeengel.  
Das waren also seine mysteriösen Schneeengel.  
So einfach! So simpel!

„Aber… warum?“ Er blickte zu Dean, der den Arm immer noch um seine Schulter gelegt hatte, und er spürte mehr, als dass er es sah, wie er mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Ich weiß nicht; Ich denke, Menschen finden es einfach toll, sich vorzustellen, da hätte ein Engel im Schnee gelegen. Immerhin, Engel sollten ja was Tolles sein. Keine Arschlöcher.“ Er lachte Castiel schief an.  
Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ebenfalls ein Grinsen aus, als ihm dabei etwas klar wurde.  
„Das heißt, du hast dir das auch vorgestellt!“  
Dean entfernte den Arm von seiner Schulter, um vehement zu protestieren, und auch wenn Castiel den Arm lieber länger dort gehalten hätte, freute er sich über das verbleibende, feixende Lachen in Deans Augen.  
„Nein, hab ich nicht!“ Er untermauerte die Aussage mit einer energischen Handbewegung, aber Sam, der hinter ihm lachte, verriet ihn. „Halt die Klappe, Sam!“  
„Doch, hast du!“, bohrte Cas weiter und Dean schulterte augenrollend den Seesack, warf ihm aber auch ein kleines Lächeln zu und Castiels Herz hüpfte dabei.  
„Nein, hab ich nicht.“  
„Allein, wegen Mom, doch, hast du.“  
„Sam, halt die Klappe, verdammt.“  
Er folgte den beiden zurück zum Auto, warf aber noch einen letzten Blick auf die Schneeengel.  
Er hatte endlich herausgefunden, was Schneeengel waren!  
So einfach. So simpel. So _menschlich_.  
So schön. 

„Jetzt kannst du ihm ja noch zeigen, wie man Schneemänner baut.“  
Castiel horchte auf und schloss zügig zu den beiden Männern auf: „Schneemänner?“  
„Sam, halt endlich Klappe!“  
„Wie baut man einen Schneemann?“  
„Cas!“  
Sam lachte.  
„Können wir einen Schneemann bauen?“


End file.
